She's Alive, Not Dead
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Connor broke Katie's heart and then she was accused of something she didn't do, they were about to punish her, but she ran away with her sister, will Travis find her and tell her his darkest secret? Well it wouldn't be a Tratie story if he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of camp for the last time. I looked back then at the Cabins, all but two were occupied. I looked at my, what was soon to be, old cabin, the Demeter one, I looked at the Hermes cabin, that was were the guy who broke my heart lived. I looked at my companion. She smiled at me.

"Ready?" She asked. I gave her a small smile.

"Of course my dear sister" I joked. A few years ago we had a dance here at camp and it was themed for the olden times, so we had to talk with old Timey accents. My sister's pretty almond hair blowed in the wind, her Ivy green eyes scanned over the camp on last time. She turned towards my grass green ones.

"Let's go" I told her. We went down the hill and I dropped a Drachma on the pavement and chanted in greek. The gray sisters taxi came not long after. We hopped in the car and told the sisters where to go.

"Savannah, Georgia" my sister told the lady. In a few minutes we were in my sisters home city. We made our way through the streets and made it to the apartment Aphrodite had gotten us. It was a while floor, she had really gone all out. I smiled for Aph, what she liked us to call her, she was our patron, she was always there for us, unlike our mother, but she was sweet, we loved her like a mother. We talked as we unpacked.

"You know why I left, why'd you leave?" I asked her, she knew I left because of him and another reason. We didn't really talk about it. I never really knew why she left with me, when she caught me she said nothing and packed with me. She didn't say anything but when I gave her my puppy dog eyes, she gave in.

"Fine,I left because I couldn't take it anymore, just life at camp, doing the same thing over and over, I knew you would lave sometime, I knew that since he told you and it made you crack, that you would run away, so I planned on coming with you, since you wouldn't be able to handle it on your own" she told me. I nodded, it made sense, she never seemed happy at camp, just bored or sad. I knew they'd be looking for me, they were going to have me punished because of what I did, or what they think I did, they were going to send me away to an institution that made you completely different than who you are.

It was a boot camp, basically. Since I ran off, which they probably figured by now, since it was about the time they woke up, they would search for me and give me a worse punishment of they found me and give one to my companion too. Aph had things against every god or goddess out there, so they couldn't give any information to anyone at camp, not even say a word to them. So she was protecting us and since Hades always liked the two of us, he made ghost copies of us, so when they send Nico down to see if we're down there, dead, he would see the ghosts in the Elysium and report it back.

We finished unpacking and went to get some dinner, since we skipped lunch. We went to this old building that had Italian food. We went along the pier and got some clothes and other things. We went to this amazing antique shop, there were old records from the 70s and 80s and an old record player, my sister was somewhere on the lower level, I picked up one and it was Bohemian Rhapsody, I almost chocked, it was horrible fate I got this and I badly wanted to listen to it. I looked in my pockets, I had a ton of mortal money inside. I looked at the price of some of the records and the record player, it seemed in good condition.

I picked it up and some records, including Bohemian Rhapsody, even if it brought back memories, bad ones, I still loved the song. I checked out some other things, we didn't have furniture, so I wasn't surprised when I found my companion buying a pretty old chair that was white with floral designs. Also a few other things. I went behind her, the man at the counter was older, he had white hair and dark blue eyes, he had wrinkles around his eyes, most likely from smiling. I bought my stuff and noticed a help wanted sign, I knew I'd be bored during the day, just hiding out, so I asked my sister if she would mind, she didn't care, if course.

"Sir? Is the job opening here still open?" I asked him.

"Of course! Would you like it?" He smiled and he looked twenty years younger. I smiled back.

"I would love it!" I squealed. I hugged the man over the counter.

"It'll be nice working with another demigod, Eugene son of Hephaestus" he introduced, I looked around and saw that my sister was already gone and it was just us. I turned back towards him. He wasn't there, I looked up and saw that he was on the top level that had a open side, it could look over the side from the top.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him. He came down.

"I could teach you, if you'd like, daughter of Aphrodite?" He guessed, I blushed.

"Thank you, but Demeter, same with my sister, Aphrodite is our patron though, she protects us from people at camp" I told him, my new boss gave me an odd look.

"Why are you running from camp?" He asked me.

"I was framed for a crime I didn't commit, also there was a man I loved there, he broke me and now I'm not the same, at least that's what others tell me, mostly sister" I told him. He nodded.

"You can start in the morning, it's just us here, I only hire demigods, so we can all talk freely about anything, come at ten, that's when we open on Saturdays" he told me. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Thank you Eugene!" I told him as I left the shop, our apartment was a few blocks away, I walked there while it was dark out, when I opened the door to our apartment, my sister was asleep on the couch that came with our apartment. I set my bag down and went to my room. I set up my record player and put on the song, I remembered when he showed it to me.

"Katie! I wanted to show you something!" He said as he came down to me, I followed him to his cabin and he took me to a weird room thing, he played a CD and it played the song. He looked back at me. I smiled, I had a crush on him for a while, he was the nicer Stoll, was what I thought at the time, I then learned that he was the horrible one. During the song he had kissed me. The next day I saw him kissing an Aphrodite girl. I broke up with him on the spot and we haven't talked since, his brother talked to me a few times then got scolded by him and stopped talking to me, he tried but his brother took him away from me, the Aphrodite girl, named Alicia, committed a bad crime and blamed it on me, using her charmspeak.

After the song ended I got to sleep and had a dream about him. It was when he asked me out, I later found out that the whole thing was a bet. I was so angry that the whole camp was covered I'm vines and I locked him in a vine cell that only I could get rid of, after a week, with the flick of a wrist, he was unraveled. He was fine, which was more than he deserved.

When I woke up in the morning it was seven and I had three hours before I had to be at work, so I took a thirty minute shower and then another thirty minutes to get clothes and brushing my teeth and stuff, it took me another fifteen minutes to dry my hair, I ate breakfast and watched the news.

"In other news, a man killed his daughter after she got pregnant, she was just 14, Brock" the anchor lady said. She turned to the man next to her, Brock.

"He has been taken into custody and will be charged with life in prison for murder twice" he continued. It was now about nine forty five. I got my purse and I left for the shop, not after yelling to my sister,

"Going to my new job!"

"I'm right here, no need to yell!" She said behind me.

"Oh hey sis, going to my new job" I told her, she nodded and let me leave, I made sure I had the key to the room, it had a rose design on it, specially made. I made it to the shop in ten minutes, so I had like three minutes to spear. I walked in to the shop and saw Eugene dusting an old guitar. He smiled as I came in.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as I put my bag down behind the counter.

"How about you do the cash register, the prices are up to date, so there should be no writing on the tags, if someone comes in to give me something, then call for me, I'm going to be in the rooms organizing, has to be done every day, pretty much" he told me, I nodded. I sat down as the first customer came in, she was with a boy, the girl had Almond brown hair like me and she had brown eyes, the boy had black hair and pale blue eyes, they were holding hands.

They started to look around the shop, the girl went to the jewelry, she looked maybe twenty, a year older than me. The guy went to some old sports stuff. She came to me with a necklace that had a gold chain and a white rose charm. She payed for it, and waited near me for her boyfriend.

"I'm really happy with him, he's sweet, nice, and caring" she told me. I smiled kindly at her.

"You two are adorable with each other" I grinned. "Are you local?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No we're going to Atlanta, were from Maine" she told me. "Do you have anyone special?" She asked me. I shook my head this time.

"No, I thought I did but he cheated on me and I found out that the whole thing was a bet" I too her. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"That shouldn't happen to anyone, I'm sorry" she told me.

"Don't worry, I've moved on, I recently moved here with my sister, we're happy here, I like it a lot, the history in this place is great" she smiled at me.

"We'll, don't let him walk on your parade" she told me as her boyfriend came over with nothing. "Bye!" She said.

"Bye!" I yelled back. After a few more minutes tons of people came in, so far no one wanted to give us anything.

After the shop closed I walked back to my apartment with my purse, it had my special phone that wouldn't attract monsters, it looked like an iPhone 4. It also had other things I need, like Kleenex- you never know-, pen, wallet, ambrosia, nectar, my daggers were currently bracelets on my wrists. I had a gut feeling that the phone was traceable, so Aph put a spell on it so nothing could find it or track it.

I got to the apartment and fell on the couch while my sister came over to me and gave me s bowl of fresh strawberries, probably grew them recently.

"Hey sis, oh! Thank you" I told her as she put the bowl down next to me.

"Why do you always say sis or sister, please just say my real name when you talk about me"

"Sorry Miranda" I said, she smiled.

"Much better" she said. I smiled back.

That night I dreamt about him again, it was the day that I found him cheating on me.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled at him. He grinned, which made me slap him and punch the girl.

"Katie the whole thing we had was a bet, it wasn't real!" He yelled back. I smiled this time, I made vines grow around him and I broke Alicia's nose on the spot.

"I hate you Stoll!" I screamed at him.

That was when Miranda woke me up.

"Time to go to work, well two hours before work, anyway" once I got ready and left, I got to work five minutes before I should be. The whole day I thought about how much I hate him for doing that to me, I realized something, I don't think I ever liked him, but his brother. I wanted to basically kill him for doing that. His name is Connor Stoll.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the day I didn't think of him as much, but I knew I was over him and just wanted to let out my anger on him, so you know, I was perfectly fine for a girl who had been manipulated and had her heart smashed, I was handling it better than when it happened to a sister of mine, Jade. She almost went crazy, she went into depression and had to check into a mental hospital, they later found that she used cloth from her sheets and ripped it into a strip then pushed the bed on its side with the cloth around her neck and she slowly died from lack of oxygen, the boy who broke her was her best friend from her childhood, I remember seeing him at the funeral, after everyone left, I saw him bend down by her grave, I was so angry at him that I made vines grow around him and I heard he was stuck there for a day or two.

When I finally got home I dropped the keys on the counter of our kitchen table and slouched down on a couch. I groaned and kicked my shoes off.

"Honey! I'm home!" I yelled sarcastically from where I was laying down, I didn't hear Miranda, so I figured she went out, I was right, I saw a paper folded in half hot dog style so that it was partially in the air. I made a vine get it for me and bring it to me, I don't know why I was so tired but I was, I think Hypnos was messing with me. The note said she went to the grocery store, it was written in her neat hand writing, I sighed, no one could forge her signature, it was way to hard, it had many loops and funny turns, almost like another language, most likely she was writing in English and greek at the same time.

I watched Harry Potter and the halfblood prince on TV. I feel asleep right after Harry and Ginny put the book back. In my dream I saw Travis swimming, some girls, most likely Aphrodite ones, were giggling, pointing, and swooning over him, he didn't seem to notice this, he just did laps away from them. I thought of him as a sorta friend. He hopped on the beach nowhere near the girls who were staring at him. He seemed lost in thought.

"Miss her so much, damn brother" he muttered. Wait… he was talking about me. Even though he couldn't see me, I blushed. I don't know why, I had never had romantic feelings towards him, well maybe once or twice… but that wasn't the point.

Travis got up and walked back to his cabin. I didn't see why he wanted to be with me, I mean those girls who were drooling over him were wayyyyy prettier than me. I had frizzy/curly hair and they had natural silky hair. Those girls had perfect bodies. I- well didn't care if I was fat or not, as long as I was happy, but working with plants so much made me have an okay body, but compared to them I had the body of a fat man. I didn't have nice clothes like them, my family wasn't that well off.

As I thought of this, why did I ever think Connor liked me? I mean- wait, what was that? I heard a noise, it sounded like it was from my apartment, I was slowly waking up, Travis must've finally been able to see me, he turned and once he saw me got up and grabbed my hand and when I woke up he was on top of me, staring into my eyes his arms were on either side of me, he still in his swim suit.

"Katie?!" he asked/yelled. I pushed him off me and took out my twin daggers, I brought one to his face as he was against a wall.

"How'd you do that?" I asked him. My green eyes staring into his blue ones. The longer I looked the more attracted to him I got, damn Aph!

"Do what?" he seemed confused.

"Get here" I growled at him. I moved the dagger to his neck.

"I just grabbed you" he told me.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"We all thought both of you died, Nico talked to your ghosts, they told him that you two died in a tornado" he told me. I was half a head smaller than him, but could handle him just fine. I was starting to want to kiss him.

"Aph…" I mumbled and warned her. Travis seemed confused.

"What?" he asked. My focus came back to me.

"Shut up" I growled at him. Just then my door opened and a few snake ladies came in. I sighed and ran over to them and while I fought one, the other went over to Travis who was still in shock.

"Fight dumbass!" I yelled at him. He tore off his thin string like necklace with a shark tooth on it, a gift from his father, it turned into a sword and he fought the other one. Mine swung at me, so I ducked and landed on one of my arms and hopped up then in a swift move I cut its head off and gold dust replaced it. I ran over to Travis's monster and made an X over her with both my daggers. After she turned into dust Travis and I looked at each other.

We started fighting. He swung his sword at my leg. I jumped over it and kicked his chest successfully. He got up quick and swung his sword at me, I blocked it with one of my daggers and with the other disarmed him and made the sword go up and I grabbed it with one of my hands and made it back into a necklace and put it on my neck fast. Then I jumped on Travis and he punched me in the face. I made my daggers return into two thin simple bronze bracelet.

"So that's how you want to play, fine" I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and leaned over. I used all my anger to pick him up with one arm and I pointed one of my daggers I got out at him. I made it go to his neck. I put him down and held him down on the couch so now we were in the same position as before, just with me over him and I was holding him down with more force. I kept one dagger at his neck.

"Katie…" he said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't go there! Are they looking for us anyway?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, Nico seeing you two in the underworld made us think you died, but how'd you do it?" he asked, amazed. I wanted so badly to kiss him, it was only willpower that made sure I didn't do it.

"Good, Travis, promise me you won't tell them, anyone at camp anything I tell you, swear on Styx" he sighed.

"I swear on the river Styx that I, Travis Stoll, will not tell anyone at camp or from camp or going to camp or just anyone who doesn't already know about Katie Gardner or Miranda Gardiner" He said. Thunder boomed outside. I smiled and removed the dagger from his neck.

"Katie?" he asked. I was still on him.

"Hmm?" I was distracted by something happening outside.

"Can you remove the one from um… down there?" he asked. I looked at my other hand and removed the dagger.

"Afraid Travis?" I asked him. I returned my daggers to bracelets.

"No, just uncomfortable" he said. I smiled.

"Well, get used to it" I said. He smirked and flipped our positions over. Now he was on top of me. His face was half an I;nch from mine. He blushed and got off me. He put his hand out, I grabbed it.

"So I was thinking of staying here… in Savannah, right?" he asked. I went to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools we had while he looked around our apartment.

"Yeah, it's Savannah" I told him while I was spinning around on the stool.

"Can I stay here?" he asked. I laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I said no, so yeah, of course, the guest room is the one with the door sawed in half, before you ask, Miranda accidently did that last night" I told him after his weird expression. "I'll show you, come on" I grabbed his hand and showed him his room, it was simple and small, a bathroom attached to it.

"It's nice, simple, but nice, watch out for the lower part, it likes to stay in" I told him. He nodded and got moved in, he only had his swim trunks on and his necklace, so not much there. "I've got this" I put my ring finger on the glass door knob. I blacked out, it was fine with me, I made it this happen on purpose.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my exams were during the second to last week and last week of school, so I was a little busy, but I made honor role so I'm happy. So review if you want, oh! Remember, Love ya guys!**

**~JasperAndPercabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

Before I blacked out I felt Travis grab me. I 'woke' up on a beach, it looked like one in long island but nicer, the water was clean and if I wanted I could swim in it, I was currently on a grass green blanket. I got up and looked around. The sun was setting slowly in front of me. I turned and saw Aph next to me.

"Hey Katie, did you want something?" she asked. She knew that when I touch the knob I would come here and she would be teleported here.

"Yeah, Travis is staying with us and he needs clothes" I went on explaining everything that happened. She nodded once, her currently turquoise eyes were focused only on me.

"Yeah, I'll have them appear in his drawer when you wake up, I've gotta go, I have a man waiting" she winked and left me. I sighed and looked once more at the sunset and then concentrated on going back. I opened my eyes and was still in Travis's arms.

"Hey, how long was I out?" I asked him. He shrugged and I stood up.

"Maybe a few seconds" he said. I nodded.

"Your clothes are in the drawer and so are some personal belongings" I told him as I opened the door. I kicked the bottom part out then back in after I left the room. I went to the fridge and grabbed some supplies to make dinner. I made spaghetti and meatballs, I also had garlic bread with it. Travis must've smelled it because he came running out and dug right in, I started laughing at him.

"What?" he asked me. I just laughed and waved it off. The phone started to ring. I put down the fork I was eating with and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Katie?! It's Miranda, I'll be out tonight, I can be back in the morning, okay?" she told me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just going out, my dad died apparently so I wanted to visit his grave tonight" she told me.

"I'm so sorry, okay well, see ya later"

"Bye" she said and hung up. Travis looked curious.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Miranda, she'll be out tonight, family business" I told him. I took my plate to the sink and washed what was left on it and put it in the dishwasher. Travis did the same when he finished his third serving. I smirked.

"I have to go to work tomorrow morning so I guess you can do what you want or whatever" I told him.

"You have a job?" he asked me. I nodded.

"At an antique shop, my boss is a son of Hephaestus, only lets demigods work there, it's nice" I told him. I knew he would hate to work somewhere. He nodded and he started watching TV. I went on the balcony and looked over the river. I looked back at the glass window and at Travis who was still watching TV.

"Katie" I turned and saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes, her hair was curly, like Travis's, but unlike Connor's straight brown hair. I was the same age as Connor and Travis was a year older than me.

"Aph! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed. Travis wouldn't be able to see her, but he could see me. Most likely he couldn't hear us.

"Sorry Katie, but Connor and everyone found that Travis was missing, I need to return him and give him a lie to tell them, something like 'I heard something in the woods when I was on the other side of camp and checked it out, I don't know why my stuff's gone, pranks happen all the time" She told me, I laughed. I heard something at the door and saw the Travis was coming to it. I looked back at Aph.

"Can I let him out?" I asked her. She nodded. I opened the door for Travis and let him out. He saw Aphrodite and it looked like he relaxed…

"Travis, your going back to camp-" I started.

"And Katie and Miranda have to move, they have to constantly move from now on, sorry" Aph added. I slowly turned to her.

"Then tell Eugene that I will Iris message him when I can and goodbye, tell him what's happening too" I told her. I hugged Travis.

"Bye Travis" I said and Aph snapped him out before he could say anything. I felt a tear run down my face. Aph frowned and wiped it from my face.

"I'll get Miranda back here now can you pick where you want to go next?" She asked me, I nodded. I've always wanted to go to Italy, Rome to be exact. It should be fine for us to stay there for a week. Aph read my mind and nodded. I was suddenly in Rome.

I was wearing a white flowy dress and brown high heel boots. I was in a hotel and the view from the room was amazing. It showed the Trevi fountain. It looked so beautiful. I would love to help those people find true love. I sat on the windowsill.

Miranda appeared on one of the beds in a red tank top and black leggings. She had a blue feather necklace. She had black flats on.

"Hey, we're in Rome, come here, look, there's the Trevi fountain" I told her, she came over and looked at the fountain. She grinned at me.

"Katie, let's find people love" she took my hand and put them together and said a blessing to Aphrodite and Venus, since it was her fountain.

"_Aphrodite and Venus us sisters want to help people who haven't found love find it, guide us sisters, your friends and you're our patrons, HEAR OUR CALL!"_ we chanted together in ancient Greek. My body became warm and I felt the power of love fill inside of me. Miranda must've felt the same thing, her Ivy eyes became wide and we both grinned and each grabbed a key to the room and ran outside. I saw a man throw a coin in the fountain and somehow I had the coin in my hand.

I focused on it and saw the woman he wanted, she had warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. I ran up to the man.

"Sir, are you looking for Jamie Alexander?" I asked him. I somehow knew who the woman was and everything about her.

After the day ended I came back to the room and Miranda was there. She had five roses in her hand.

"What are the roses for?" I asked her. She tilted her head sideways like she didn't get what I was saying.

"Katie, you have them in your hand too, those represent the couples we've made here, looks like you made six" she smiled. I sat down on the bed.

When I woke up the next morning the flowers were in a vase next to us. A note was on it.

"Miranda and Katie, When or if one of these couples ever breaks up for good then their flower will die, I don't think it will happen since it is True Love, love Aphrodite" I read to Miranda. We got dressed and she went out to get breakfast.

"_Aphrodite, show me Travis Stoll, only don't let him see me, let me see him and hear him but make it so he doesn't know I'm there"_ I chanted in Greek. In front of me I saw Travis. He was eating breakfast and Connor was asking him where he was.

"Just out…" he said. I smiled sadly.

"Where?" he asked. I snarled.

"Swimming, I went to the other side of the island and accidently fell asleep, you know, I haven't had the best sleep the last few nights" Travis growled at him. Connor raised his hands in surrender and turned away. Travis ate cereal, which made me smile. He hated cereal.

I ran my hand through it and a white rose appeared in my vase. I heard Aph in my head.

"When you want to see him, pick it up" she told me. I smiled. I looked at my super light pink, almost white, dress that looked like the one I wore yesterday but this one was strapless. My hair was wavy today. I had a gold necklace on.

Miranda came back in and handed me a coffee and blueberry muffin.

"Thanks" I told her.

"I'm going to help more people, are you gonna stay up here?" she asked me. I nodded. She grabbed a room key and left me with a smile. I picked the rose up and sat down on the windowsill. Travis was sword fighting with one of my brothers who defended me, Jordan. I guess he was only talking to the people who defended me.

Once that class finished he went back to his cabin and saw Connor then turned around. He went to the big house. He knocked on Chiron's door.

"Come in" His voice was gruff through the wooden door. Travis opened it and sat down on a chair he had.

"What is it Travis?" Chiron seemed surprised that he came there.

"I want to leave camp for a while" Travis said, he ran his hands through his hair.

"Why?" Chiron asked.

"Katie's death is a lot to handle, I… really loved her" He said. Chiron sadly smiled.

"I know she is alive, no one can hide anything from me, but I also know she is innocent, but the campers will not budge about her being guilty of killing Lizbeth, You may go, but I sensed she moved" Chiron told Travis.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know where, Aphrodite teleported me here before Katie decided where she was going, I'm going to try and find her" Travis told him.

"_Aph, I need to let them hear me and see me, let me Iris message them" _I tossed a Drachma in the shower.

"Chiron and Travis Stoll at camp half-blood" I quickly said. It shimmered and showed them.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you guys where I am, but I'm going to break the swear on Styx" I said. They turned to me.

"Katie… how could you do that?" Travis asked.

"Like this, Chiron knows how to too, I Katie Gardner hereby break Travis Stolls vow on the river Styx as the one who made him swear it" I said. Chiron smiled as Thunder arrupted. Travis sighed.

"Thank you and I won't tell anyone who doesn't all ready know" Travis said, suddenly relaxed.

"My dear, why can't you tell us where you are?" Chiron asked.

"Connor just started listening through the door" I whispered. "I'll watch over you guys then call you back" I swiped my hand through the picture and raced back to the room and picked up the rose. It showed Chiron and Travis opening the door. Connor and Alicia stumbled in the room. Chiron closed the door behind them.

"What did you two hear?" He asked them.

"Travis said something about not telling anyone about something when we came in" Connor said. Chiron hung on every word. He could always tell when anyone was lying or not, he could read emotion and basically minds.

"Good that was the truth, this is a private conversation, important business, Alicia can stay but Mr. Stoll, leave" Chiron said. Alicia sat down in another chair as Connor went out of the room. Chiron made a protection spell around the room to keep everyone out.

"You can come out now Katherine" Chiron said, he was talking to me and Travis seemed to get it for once. I quickly asked Aphrodite to give me blonde hair and grey eyes, like a child of Athena. She did. I ran to the shower and made an Iris message. They appeared in front of me.

"Nice of you to join us, now Alicia will get her punishment for murdering Lizbeth but I fear the campers will still think Katie did it, thank you for your help Katherine" Chiron told us. Alicia stood up.

"I didn't do anything, it was that little slut from Demeter!" she yelled. I snorted. Travis got up and punched her in the face, easily broke her nose, it started bleeding.

"The second fucking time!" she squeaked. I laughed.

"What's so funny owl eyes" she said.

"It's just that, well, only twice? I haven't known you long, but you seem like so much of a bitch that it should be at least 50" I responded curtly. She snarled.

"Who the hell are you?" she snorted.

"Katherine Green, daughter of Athena, part of the service in Europe" I told her. Hinting to Travis and Chiron I was here.

"Why are you, like, here?" she asked. I snorted.

"Why, like, do, like, you, like, ask, like, so, like, many, like, questions, like?" I imitated her. She curled her fists. I blinked. "I am so, like, frightened" I imitated her again.

"Why?" she tried charmspeak. Travis glared at her.

"Slut please, I spend to much time with your mother for you to _try_ and charmspeak me" I responded. Chiron sighed. "Fine for you Chiron, I was there with her before she died so I thought I could help, I was visiting the states again to help a demigod from Europe who was with her grandpa for a break, a hurricane was coming and Katie and her sister were with her, they sensed a demigod and wanted to help her" I informed him.

"Where is this place in Europe?" she asked. I went into a trance like thing.

"That is classified information only for demigods high up and gods, also Chiron" I told her automatically. I snapped out of it. "Sorry, force of habbit, we're trained for that" I said.

"So does Percy know about it?" she asked. I shook my head.

"A different type of important, someone who can't have it forced out of them, like Travis here, he doesn't know it's specific place but let's just say the last time he was here black smoke came up" I hinted them more.

"Ohh k, so what is my punishment for killing whatever her name is?" she said. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"You admit it, that you killed her" Travis said. She cursed.

"Yes, I killed her, now what's my punishment?" she asked.

"Your memory will me wiped and you will be put in a mental hospital" Chiron told her. She went wide eyed and tried to run out the door but Chiron's protection spell worked both ways and she couldn't get out.


	4. Chapter 4

Alicia sat down and tears came down her face. Travis wiped one away. I wanted to get angry but he tasted it.

"Fake" he said. I got it now, I was suddenly relieved.

Chiron pulled something out of his drawer. It was golden and liquid.

"Drink this" he instructed her. She shook her head. Chiron sighed. Travis took the drink and shoved it in her mouth, as soon as she had a sip she passed out. I made my looks return.

"Glad she's done… hated that bitch" I muttered. I heard the door open. "I'll try and stay in contact remember the conversation, there were hints in there" I whispered. I ran my hand through the picture and turned the shower off.

"Katie?" Miranda's voice said.

"In here" I responded. She came in with 8 roses. I smiled. "Nice" I said looking at the red roses in her hand.

"Where'd you want to get lunch?" Miranda asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Just a small nice place" I told her as we walked out the door.

We ended up eating at a small café. Once we got back to the hotel I told Miranda I was going to help people fall in love as easy as you say 'I hate you' when you're mad at someone. After I ended Miranda came out and told me she was going to look around, she had all the nessicities, ambrosia, nectar, sword in ring form, ect.

I made my way to the shower and grabbed the white rose. I saw Travis walking around camp, I guess he decided to stay around for a bit. _Go to Chiron, go to Chiron_ I basically prayed. Suddenly Travis walked to the big house. I sighed. I tossed a drachma in the shower and asked it for Chiron. It showed him at his desk and Travis opening the door.

"Hey" I said casually, Travis jumped.

"Gods! Don't do that!" He hissed. I laughed.

"We have to go in two days, I was thinking somewhere where the Olympics were held or some place famous for coffee and rain" I hinted. I felt something happen to me. I felt like I just drank from the river Styx. My neck and upper torso burned. I gave a small scream in pain and I fell and my head hit the shower. I was knocked out.

In my dream I was in the same room as Travis and Chiron, they were saying my name over and over. I looked next to me and Aphrodite was sitting on nothing but she still looked elegant. She looked mad at me.

"Katie, you can't tell them where you are, some one could be listening!" she scolded.

"I was just giving them hints!" I argued. We had a minor staring contest. I heard Travis in the background which made it worse since I was trying to be mad but his voice made me want to wake up and tell him I'm okay. "Fine" I gave in. she smiled.

"Good, now don't make any contact with them what-so-ever, got it?" she told me sternly. I nodded. She winked and made me wake up.

I groaned as I got up, I looked in the mirror and I had a cut on my forehead. It was bleeding and looked pretty bad, I turned to Chiron.

"How long was I out?" I asked. The rose in my hand's thorns grew sharper and bigger. I winced.

"A few minutes, are you okay?" Travis responded. I nodded and winced as the thorns hurt I pulled the rose up and showed them that it was in my hand.

"I have to go, Aphrodite doesn't like me talking to you guys- AHH! Aph… I'm going as fast as I can- just remember everything I said, bye" I said then swiped my hand with the thorns through it.

I took the flower off my hand painfully. I pulled the thorns off my hand and the flower and the flower turned to dust. I felt a tear come in my eyes, I blinked it away. I grabbed some nectar and put it on my forehead and my hand. A woman with light brown eyes and blonde hair appeared next to me. I looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" I asked her. The woman smiled. She wasn't Aph, I knew that.

"You know who I am" she said. She looked younger than me but seemed older.

"Hebe?" I asked. She nodded. "Sorry for being so rude but, why are you here?" I asked her.

"Aphrodite was on a date and wanted me to tell you pack up, your going to Canada, I'll escort you there, Miranda is going to Brazil, she wants you two separated for a bit, just so you two can think to yourselves and you two will see each other sometimes but she wants Miranda to do some of her work in Brazil and you do some of her work in Canada" Hebe explained. I nodded, made sense.

"Can I say bye to her, I would also like to Iris message her occasionally" I told the goddess of youth.

"I think Aphrodite wouldn't mind that, come" we went to the bedroom/living room/everything else. Miranda suddenly appeared on her bed, standing up. I explained everything to her.

"Bye Miranda, make people fall in love" I smiled at her.

"No Prob, love you Katie" she told me.

"Love you Miranda" I said to my sister. Hebe went with her to Brazil and I was transported to Montreal, I was in a hotel room and had a great view of the city, it was snowing and people were ice skating around the streets **A/N I don't know if this is true, but I'm making it up** like someone would drive a car down a street. I smiled. My stuff was in the drawers. A pink dove shaped note fluttered into my hands.

"Dear Katie, I want you to stay here for the week and have fun, I transported your roses here and you should go to some of the shops, there are couples having problems there, bring your knives, there could be monsters- Oh! Yes there is money in your pocket just in case and Drachma for contacting Miranda, blah, da, do, dah, have a great time, Aphrodite" I read out loud. "Cool" I smiled.

It was starting to get dark so I went out real quick and got some food from the small coffee shop next to the hotel and also got an iced coffee and put it in the mini fridge for when I woke up. In my dream I was at my old cabin at camp. I saw that my other 4 siblings were asleep except for my sister, Ivy. She was slowly making her way out the cabin, she snuck into the big house and to the attic, up there she picked up an old book and opened it to a page and mumbled some of the words. A door appeared and she walked inside it. The walls had TVs on them and showed the whole camp, even inside the bathrooms and cabins, even in Bunker nine.

That's when I woke up. I looked at the clock next to me and it showed that it was seven in the morning. I grabbed the money from the pocket of my clothes from yesterday and after I got ready, put it in my pocket. I wore a dark green northface, black skinny jeans. I wore light brown knit boots. I let my curly hair down and wore no makeup.

It was now about eight thirty. I left and went downstairs to the lobby. I heard Aph's voice in my head.

_Katie, there's a demigod you'll find here, daughter of Hermes, she has curly dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, you'll meet her on the street, she needs a companion and is on the run from the law, for stealing a car, you know kids of Hermes, so take her with you and she's very trustable, don't worry_

I Sighed and nodded. I walked out on the street and sure enough I saw her, Aphrodite appeared next to me in her 17 year old form. I saw a girl who looked my age and was how Aph described her.

"Come on Katie" Aph dragged me over to the girl. I sat down with Aph right next to her on a bench.

"Hey Julia, I know you know who you are, I'm here to tell you that I'm Aphrodite" Aph said. Julia went wide eyed at her.

"Nice way to say it Aph" I scolded her. Julia looked at me.

"Which Goddess are you?" she asked me. I laughed.

"I'm not a Goddess" I told her.

"Nice way to say it Katie" Aph moked me. She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Then… what are you?" she asked me. I smiled kindly.

"I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, I'm on the run like you, I was acussed of murdering another demigod at camp in New York City, I ran away with my sister not long ago and they believe I'm dead, except the activities director and your half-brother, Travis, the ones who actually know I didn't do anything, my beautiful friend here is my patron and I help others find love with my experience and so does my sister, she's in Brazil at the moment because Aph here wanted to get more love spread around" I basically told her my life story. Julia just listened the whole time.

"So what do you two want from me?" she asked. I looked at Aph then back at her.

"I would like to train you and have you travel the world with me on the run" I told her. She sat there for a minute and thought.

"I don't have anywhere to go or anyone to see so I guess what the heck, sure" she told me, I smiled and Aph gave her some information and left us. Julia turned to me.

"So what'd you wanna do?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"How about we just walk" she responded. That's exactly what we did for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed and I found out a lot about Julia and she did about me, I never talked about Travis much to her, I only told her that he was her brother and was a nice guy. I found out that her mother was a mailwoman in Alaska and she didn't just steal a car, she stole much more and should be in prison for a few years and since her mother never knew who her father was and a FBI agent was investigating who she was, she never knew how they caught her stealing, her father was a God a thieves it was awkward that it happened to her.

She ran away at the beginning of the year, since it was early December she had been on the run for a long time. We packed this time, since we had nothing better to do. Aph appeared in front of us.

"So where are we going this week?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I think this small town in Michigan is perfect for you guys, it's a German town and has this adorable famous Christmas shop and I already bought decorations for you guys, I've planned for you to go back to the apartment in Savannah for Christmas, they have the best shops there, I got these slippers that are the fuzziest things ever, there's a restaurant there that has the best chicken dinners-" Aphrodite went on.

"Aph, we're going there for a week, we'll know what to do and could we get the ornaments you know so it's something we like?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded. I smiled. She then transported with us to Frankenmuth, MI.

Our hotel was nice and in the middle of the town. Me and Julia left the room to go into town. On our way out I ran into some guys chest, I muttered a apology, I looked up and he somehow looked like someone I know. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. In fact I think it was him.

"Katie…. Gardner?" he asked me. I stared at him.

"Will Solace" I responded. He now stared at me shocked.

"They told us you were dead, you have to go back to camp, face your punishment!" he grabbed my arm. With my other arm I grabbed one of my daggers and pointed it at the back of his neck.

"Let go" I demanded. He let my wrist go and let me lead him back into our room. I put him down on my bed. I let vines grow on his hands and legs. Julia sat next to him. She stared at him, curious on who he was.

"Will, I am alive, so is Miranda-" he became overly happy at that.

"Miranda?! Where is she?" he asked. I dropped my dagger in it's sheath on my legs.

"I don't know… wait, Aph says she's in… why the hell would she go there! She hates it there, how do I know?! She told me when we were in Rome! Fine. Whatever. I still don't think she wanted to go- okay! She's in Alaska, Will" I told him. I had a small debate with Aph in my head.

"Oh…" Will said depressed. Julia took out a gun with celestial bronze unlimited bullets in it. She held it to his neck. Don't ask how she got it, I don't even know, probably stole it from another demigod while on the run.

"Katie, you murdered someone, I know you well enough that if you murdered her then you would turn yourself… you didn't do it, did you?" he asked me. I nodded. Julia put the gun back in her big jacket pocket.

"No, Alicia did, but the people at camp still think it was me, you can't tell anyone I'm alive, you can only talk about it with Chiron and Travis, the only two that know, are we clear?" I told him. He nodded. I let the vines release him. He hugged me.

"How long are you staying here and who is this?" he asked me.

"A week and she's Julia daughter of Hermes, she's on the run, like me" I explained. Julia got wide eyed.

"Katie!"

"Julia, he's on the run too, or has been, most demigods have, we're labeled different, not to be trusted, trouble, Will here, sorry for this, is utterly in love with my sister, Miranda, and has run away from the law maybe ten times" I told her. She relaxed a bit.

"Will how long are you staying here and why are you here?" I asked him.

"I always come up here for December, it's my home town, me and mom used to live in a house just out of town before she died, it happened this month, so I always take it off of camp to just be here and honor her" he explained to me.

"Did you want to go Christmas shopping with us?" I asked him. He shrugged. Then gave me a noggie.

"For Kit-Kat sure" he smiled. Julia looked confused.

"Kit-Kat?" she asked, trying not to laugh. I punched her shoulder.

"Yeah, she came to camp when she was nine and all she had was an extra shirt with the Kit-Kat sign on it, good thing it was before the Stolls came or else they would make fun of you until you died" he laughed. I blushed. We went out to the town and got reservations for the restaurant that was close by and had the amazing chicken, according to Aphrodite, for tomorrow night. So tonight we just went to a few small shops underneath the restaurant, and had some candy and a bagel for dinner. We then went out into town and Will and Julia became good friends.

"Remember the time when Jake thought it was funny to make an exploding axe and he gave it to Chris for a prank he did on him and then when Chris used it…" Will started laughing harder.

"It exploded in his face and part of his eyebrows came off, Percy couldn't stop laughing, it was great, Annabeth had to finally drag him off and throw him into the lake" I finished Julia started laughing and we entered a shop that had all these funny things, normal things, but odd colors, fun shades of pink, green, blue, purple, ect.

"Katie! Will! Look at this!" Julia said in excitement we walked over to where she was and she held a stuffed blue bear. Will laughed.

"Is a blue teddy bear so amazing?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It looks like this actual bear I saw once, I know it's crazy but I've seen a blue bear, this one is the same shade and everything" she told us.

"You do know there aren't blue bears… right?" Will asked. She nodded.

"It turned out to be a monster assigned to kill me, but I became close to it and he was like my own personal dog" she smiled sadly.

"What happened to him?" I asked her. She sighed.

"His owner wanted him to kill me even more and demanded him, I still have the blue fur coat I got from killing him" she looked back at the bear and walked along. I looked at Will, she never told me about that. We walked with her.

"Where should we go next?" I asked them. I then got the perfect idea.

"Let's go to the pool, if your 16 or over it's open all night" I told them. Will grinned and we all ran back to the hotel. I changed into a simple grass green bikini and then put on the same color swim shorts. After Julia came out in a simple one piece she stole we opened the door to Will's fist about to knock. I laughed along with Julia. Will had a white swim trunks and it showed his six pack nicely. We walked down to the pool with Julia in front of us jumping around because she'd never been to a pool with out sneaking in. Will walked next to me.

"I wonder how Miranda is" he said to me.

"I'm sure she's having fun messing with peoples love lives, she'd be excited to see you" I told him as we walked in the pool area, it was basically a huge water park, tons of fun looking slides, a lazy river, hot tub area, it looked like a lot of fun. Julia ran off somewhere and it left Will and I. I looked at him.

"Water slide!" we said together and grabbed a double tube. We walked up the stairs until we were behind a few girls who smiled when they saw us.

"You two are such a cute couple!" A brunette one cooed. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. The girls looked confused at us.

"We aren't a couple, we're really good friends, besides, the guy I like is away and he likes my sister, sorry, doesn't like, loves" I taunted him. He stuck his tongue out at me, I returned it to him.

"Oh…" the brunette girl said. She and her friends looked around.

"Son of Apollo?" she asked Will. He looked shocked, but nodded anyway.

"Isabelle daughter of Venus, my friend here is Jess daughter of Athena" she said about the blonde girl in front of her.

"I don't know who's daughter you are…" she examined me, I laughed.

"I get that a lot, Katie daughter of Demeter, Will son of Apollo" I told them. Isabelle smiled.

"Here for vacation?" she asked us. I nodded.

"The guy you like here?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Back at camp" I told her, she nodded. The line moved up and we walked up until we were almost first except for Jess and Isabelle in front of us. Once they went down the purple slide, we agreed on the red one, since it went outside and back in and was the longest, we put our tube down and hoped inside it, we rode down and got a picture of us while riding it, I agreed to buy each of us copies, they weren't dated or anything so he could take it to camp and everything. I would take it with me on my travels. We found Julia in the hot tub when we got there and joined her.

"Hey Julia, what's up?" I asked her as we sat down on either side of her. She smiled with her eyes closed.

"I got to swim in the pool and I did laps and everything, I went down like three slides by passing everyone without them knowing" she smiled. I looked at Will, who had the same expression as me.

"You snuck past us three times?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Daughter of Hermes here" she told us. Good thing no one else was there in the hot tub, there weren't many people in the park, maybe 20 all together.

"She's got a point" Will said to me, Julia opened her blue eyes and watched me shrug.

"Yeah, well… Hey, Will, can you talk to Clarisse without her killing you?" I asked him. He nodded slowly.

"Kind of, she's still a little mad over the whole chariot thing during the Titan war, but she likes me better than Lee" he told me. You know, he kind of reminded me of Westley from my favorite movie of all time, the Princess Bride.

"When you go back to camp, talk with her in private, if you can't try and contact me, here" I made a soleil flower appear, it was an almost blinding plant, it had the sun inside it. I cast a small spell next to the hot tub and on the flower to make it into a shark tooth necklace that I know Will would like.

"It will tell you where I am when you prick your pointer finger on either hand or it could be one of your big toes, but it'll tell you where I am, all the time, you'll prick it on the sharp of the tooth, got it?" I asked him, he nodded. I turned it into the necklace form and gave it to him. Julia's eyes were closed and she was enjoying the heat. Will put the necklace on.

"Thanks Kate" he said. Julia groaned.

"I hate moments full of feelings, it's like 'oh my gods, you're my bestest friend ever, I love you man!'" she imitated. I smiled and gave her a huge hug. Will got the idea and hugged both of us, mainly her.

"Oh my gods you're my bestest friend ever, I love you man!" We said emotionally at the same time. She rolled her eyes.

"Off" she told us. Will got off and then I did. After a bit we got out of the hot tub and went in the lazy river then on a few more slides and went back to our rooms. After Will took his shower to get the chlorine out he came over to our room. I had just came out of the bathroom and let Julia go in.

"You know her name doesn't fit her personality, it means youthful and she doesn't seem youthful, she seems way to grown up for her age, she's 16 right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hear that Jules!" I yelled to her.

"Hell yes!" she yelled back. Will blushed.

"So do you hate your room or something?" I asked him. He looked at me confused.

"You seem to never want to be there…" I then noticed something, he still smelled like chlorine. "You don't have enough money for the rest of the time" I said. He nodded.

"Aph, please help him out… yes the same room… it's in use? Fine get him one next to ours, I notice the one conjoining isn't being used, let him use it… we'll stay an extra week with him… What are you doing for Christmas Will?" I asked him finally.

"Nothing, why?" he asked me.

"We have an apartment in Savannah we can use for holidays, come with us" I told him. He shrugged. It made me grin.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day we got up late, the door between us and Will was always unlocked, in case of emergency or something like that. He came through the door and jumped on Julia's bed then on mine.

"Will!" Julia yelled. It got me up and I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on Julia's bed. I groaned and fell back down.

"Katie get up" Julia said, close to my ear.

"I don't want to!" I complained. Will pulled me out of my bed. I groaned again.

"So cold" I whimpered. I opened my eyes and Julia was over me with Will next to her.

"Come on Katie, we have those reservations tonight and have to go to breakfast before it closes, it's eight in the morning Kates" Julia said. I stood up and grabbed clothes then went to the bathroom and took my shower then quickly dried my hair so it was damp and let Julia use it. She reminded me of Travis so much, her looks mostly.

"Will, Miranda's coming for Christmas too, I think she'll be happy to see you" I told him as I turned on the TV.

A few minutes later Julia came out and we headed down to the lobby for breakfast. We found a table that fit four people open, we sat down and I got cereal without milk and orange juice. Julia got bacon and eggs with apple juice. Will got pancakes and water.

"So what are we doing today?" Will asked us. I shrugged.

"We could do whatever we want" Julia said. I rolled my eyes.

"We know that but the least busy day of the week for the Christmas store is tomorrow, so we're going tomorrow and today we could… relax, I guess, since we have to walk around a bunch" I told them they nodded. We went back to the room.

"You know, we should contact Miranda" I said. Julia shrugged, since she never knew my sister. Will nodded, eagerly. I made an Iris message appear to her. We saw Miranda's pink face.

"Hey Katie… is that Will and my favorite girl I don't know?" she asked. I nodded.

"He knows we didn't do anything and about a week ago Aph lead me to Julia here, she's a daughter of Hermes and since she's like us, on the run, I took her with me" I told Miranda. My sister smiled.

"I haven't seen you in so long Katie, I can't wait for Christmas, I wonder where I'm going next week, one week you, me, and Julia _have _to go to Paris- And London- Oh! Iceland, I heard they have the prettiest grass there!" she exclaimed. Will seemed sad that she didn't include him in it. I patted his shoulder.

"Me too, we just wanted to check on you, have fun!" I grinned at her.

"No- Katie, don't leave me her-" I swiped my hand through the Iris message. Will and Julia stared at me.

"Inside joke" I lied to them. They nodded. The rest of the week was fun, we got a fake tree and everything, also some ornaments.

The second week we basically stayed in our hotel room the whole time, being lazy. We found out a lot about each other and finally it was Christmas time.

We came together in our room Saturday and waited for Aphrodite to teleport us. I felt like the lights became dimmer and the next thing I know, I'm in my old apartment, I see Julia standing next to me and Will appearing on my other side, I run to Miranda's room and see my sister reading a book on her bed. Julia and Will follow me in the room.

"Miranda!" I hugged her and once I let go of her Will gave her a big hug, I laughed. Julia stood there awkwardly. Miranda saw her standing there and grinned.

"Julia! Come here!" she ordered and hugged the stranger she just met.

"I'm going to go see Eugene, I'll be back, catch up, I just want to talk to him.

I walked to see my old boss and friend. I opened the door to the shop and saw a boy about my age with blonde hair and light brown eyes at the desk, I walked in and to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked without looking up at me. I smiled.

"Do you work here?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Son of Apollo?" I asked him. He looked up and drew a sword, he slashed at me but I got out my daggers just at the right time. I flipped backwards and ran to him with one of my daggers I disarmed him and with the other I put it to his neck and pushed him to a wall.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Logan Reth son of Aphrodite" he told me. I smirked.

"Aph! Come out, your son's here!" I yelled. A flash of light came behind me.

"Mom?" Logan asked. Aphrodite came next to me.

"Hello son, were you trying to duel with my friend here, she's one of the best swordsmen- swordswomen- I've known" Aph said to her son. Logan looked at me, like stared at me, taking in my apperence.

"Where's Eugene?" I asked him after Aph disappeared.

"Tell me who you are and maybe we could try something" he said. I glared at him, I hated it when guys tried to kill me then wanted to ask me out, it's happened before, sadly.

"Katie?" I heard Eugene's voice. I smiled and took my dagger away from his neck. I turned to Eugene.

"Eugene!" I squealed and hugged him. He seemed surprised but hugged back.

"Katie, it's been a while, how have you been?" the old son of Hephaestus asked me. My eyes lit up.

"Well, being on the run isn't fun, **A/N that rhymes! **but I got to go to Rome, then Canada, then this small town in Michigan-" I was cut off by Logan.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Eugene how do you know her and why is she on the run?" he asked. I turned to him.

"I was framed for murder and I used to work here before I had to leave with my sister, the names Katie Gardner by the way, use the name- not 'she' or 'her'" I told him.

"Katie, why are you back here?" Eugene asked me.

"For Christmas! Since we have an apartment here, I wanted to be here with Miranda, I took a daughter of Hermes under my wing, I guess you could say, but I took her off the streets and since she's on the run like me she's traveling with me, we also have an old friend, Will, son of Apollo is here with us, we found him in Michigan, he's here with us too" I told him. Logan looked sad.

"Logan…" Eugene said. I looked at the boy.

"You two can come also, if you'd like" I offered. Eugene gave me a nod and Logan did too.

"What about Travis?" Eugene asked. I looked down.

"He had to go back to camp" I responded, my tone wasn't happy anymore. Logan eyed me curious. "I wish he was here, but I lost contact with him in Rome, Aph makes me go through pain if I try and talk to him, so I haven't for a while now, I wish I could" I told my friend. "But anyway, if you guys wanted to come over whenever, we're always open to fellow demigods, here's the address" I handed a piece of paper to Logan, since Eugene knew where it was.

"I've gotta go, see you later Eugene, happy to see you again, bye Logan" I waved to them as I walked out the door into the snowing Georgia winter.

I walked back to the apartment and everyone was on the couch watching TV. I put my keys in the bowl we had on a table where we come in.

"Have you guys established where you're staying?" I asked them. Julia nodded.

"Yeah, the guest room has someone's stuff in it, so I'm staying in your room and Will is with Miranda, I'm on the couch and Will's on the windowsill bed thingy Miranda has" she told me.

"Did you see Eugene? I talked to him yesterday, I didn't tell him you were coming though, that guy who replaced you… Logan, seems nice" she told me, Will's face went red with anger.

"He's not bad" I responded. "Will's nicer" I said. Will smiled a little and Miranda turned to him. She smiled.

We watched TV for a while and then everyone fell asleep on the couch before I did. I carried each of them to their rooms and went to the guest room, I opened the door to it. I walked in and the bed wasn't made from when he stayed here. His clothes were still in the drawers and a shirt was sprawled on the floor. I went to the balcony he had. I opened the door and something flew in.

I picked it up and it was a sticky note with three words on it. It was in Travis's messy handwriting. It said,

_I'll be there_


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped and went out to the balcony I sat down on ground and looked at the note, it lost it's stick and had a bend in it, so it had been inbetween the door.

"Aph" I whispered to my patron. The beautiful lady appeared in front of me. Her curly brown hair was up in a high pony tail and she had a beautiful gown on, it was sleeveless and simple silk that was light pink and had a lace trim on the top. She looked down at me and snapped her fingers so she was in skinny jeans and a simple purple shirt. She sat down next to me.

"Katie, I know you love him, but if he goes missing then everyone will know something's up" she whispered to me. We looked over the old city.

"It's not that, he left me a note" I handed the sticky note to her. She read it in a mila-second.

"He didn't leave it here, I would've known, the wind didn't just pick the note up and sen-" she cut herself off.

"I thought of that too" I said, not looking at the woman next to me.

"How did he do it? Make the wind place it here" Aph said, I guess even goddesses didn't know everything.

"Grace, blackmail, dreams" I muttered, lost in thought.

"What?" she asked me, making me snap out of it.

"He found out I was going to be here through a dream, Hypnos wanted him to know… or someone told him to do it… if it wasn't you… anyway he found I was going here and he blackmailed Jason with the video of him and Piper making out and made him send the paper with his wind powers, so it would come here" I figured out.

"Katie, he went through all of that for you?" Aph asked. This time I did look at the goddess.

"Love makes you do crazy things, you would know that" I told Aphrodite as I got up and looked over the rail, one person was walking the streets and I knew the head. I turned back to Aphrodite who wasn't there anymore. I looked down and jumped over the rail, it was a four story drop. I landed on a spot of grass I grew to catch me.

I creeped behind the person. I took out my daggers and the person turned around to look at me, their eyes were surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed to them.

"I thought you were dead" they snarled back.

"Things change, you know that" I shot them a glare, the came up to me.

"Your hot when your angry" he whispered. His face was a inch away from mine.

"That's not your judgement, you abused me!" I told him. He looked at my lips.

"I did it because I love you!" he yelled back.

"You used me!" I yelled back quickly. "You used me to get Drew" I looked at his eyes.

"I found out later I did love you! You were so scared of me, what I could do to you scared the shit out of you, you knew only I could defeat you" he whispered back, his face was closer to my face, I backed up, so I was almost hitting a wall.

"You and Connor made me an almost heartless soul!" I yelled back.

"I could tell he actually loved you too, you have that effect, the body, brains, looks, kindness, how great you are with weapons, you're the perfect package! You are the only love I ever had!" he said.

"You weren't, I hated you, but you used to know my weakness" I told him. He grinned.

"Your father" he responded, like he was getting a good idea.

"Don't think about it, he died, last year, monster attack" I told him, he stared at my lips more.

"I've wanted to feel those lips against mine for three years, you don't get the effect you have on men, you don't get it" He grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall, I tried to kick him but he used his feet against mine.

"Let me go!" I demanded. He smirked.

"Not until I get to kiss you, I love you, I know you do too" he demanded. I shook my head.

"No, I don't, I never did, I've only loved one person and it does not help I'm forbidden to see or make contact with him" I said.

"I love you so fucking much" he said then pushed himself against me, I tried to get him off me but his lips were making my head go back, he was always so forceful, even when we went out. A flash came from my right side and I was let down, I fell to the ground and saw him on the ground, blood all over his head, a hellhound was right there, just a lone one, I got out my daggers again and stabbed it in the eyeball as it cut my arm, shoulder, and back. Gold dust came down right before I passed out with my knives returning to my bracelet form.

I woke up in my room, it was night still and Aphrodite was at my bedside.

"Aph? Is it the same day, what happened to him?" I asked her.

"He's dead, it's the same night, I sent his body back to camp saying he died in a hellhound attack in Savannah Georgia" Aph said. I knew the note had a double meaning for Travis and Chiron.

"How's my wound holding up?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I healed it the best I could, he was dead before I could do anything and there's a scar, but it's hard to notice, just your back and shoulder, your arm healed nicely" she told me. I nodded.

"It's early morning, so you got okay sleep, I had the breakfast made already for you, I snapped my fingers and your dressed and ready for the day, brushed teeth and showered without having to do it" she flashed a dazzling smiled and I gave her a small one back. I got up and went to the kitchen. I set out a plate for everyone.

After they all got up Miranda said something that got my attention.

"Last night I saw a dead body outside of someone from camp, I think Katie used to date him, what was his name…?" she snapped her fingers trying to think of his name.

"Connor?" I supplied. She laughed with me and shook her head then shrugged.

"Probably nothing, just my imagination" she said. We ate and they all went out to see the town while I told them I didn't get great sleep and went stayed back. I went to my room and stripped my shirt off, showing only my bra.

I examined the scar on my back, it had four parallel lines going up my back to my shoulder. I sighed and put my shirt back on. I went back to Travis's room and layed down on his bed. I fell asleep and it was dreamless. I woke up and saw a shadow on the balcony. I got up and walked out there, I saw the most amazing thing.

"Katie" his warm voice said. I gave a happy laugh with a tear in my eye. I ran into his arms and kissed his lips. He seemed surprised but I didn't care, I loved him and wanted to kiss him badly.

"Travis, when did you get here?" I asked. He gave me a big smile as we went to the living room.

"Thirty minutes ago" he responded. He hugged me. While he did, his arm touched my back and I winced. He noticed and let go. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, he did seem convinced. I flipped me around and looked for blood on my back or anything, he raised the back of my shirt, before he would see my scar I pulled it down.

"No" I responded, looking in his eyes. He decided not to push it, which was good for him. We sat on the couch and I leaned in his chest as he sat down and would occasionally kiss my head. We watched TV until everyone came back.

"Katie we're- obviously here late to welcome Travis back" she cut herself off. Will saw Travis and grinned.

"'Sup man" They did a guy hug thingy.

"You're Travis?" Julia asked him, she looked him up and down, unimpressed. "You seem better in Will, Miranda, and Katie's stories" she said and sat down on one of the chairs and closed her eyes. She then opened them like she just remembered something, she went in her purse and took out a few hundred dollars in cash. Will and Miranda stared at her.

"What? Habbit! My brother would understand" she said. Travis looked confused.

"Who's your brother?" he asked. We all started laughing at Travis for being so Oblivious. "What?" he asked.

"She's a daughter of Hermes" I managed. He blushed.

"Guys, look at the news!" Miranda exclaimed. We all turned to the TV, it said 'Breaking News!' at the bottom of the screen.

"There seems to have been a murder here Chip, there was blood found at some human remains, it seemed that they were killed by a bear type animal, but it could be something else, since it was in the middle of the city!" a woman exclaimed in front of where the hellhound attacked.

"Thank you Suzie, now it seems someone has stolen all the doors from the-" Miranda muted the TV.

"I heard something from camp before I was teleported here, a guy was murdered here… what was his name…" Travis pondered. _Aph, don't let them make a connection, I don't want them knowing, they'll think that I'm lying to them and going behind their back, not to mention he basically forced me to kiss him, not basically did!_ I sorta prayed to my patron.

"I don't remember his name… whatever, so how about we eat?" Travis grinned as we got up and Miranda and I had plants cooking fried chicken, bread, mashed potatoes, ect.

"So let's sit down, I've made an offering from all of us already, now you just have to pray what you want to them" Miranda said. _Demeter and Aphrodite, I love you two, even if I've only met mom twice, I love Aph like a sister_ I prayed.

We dug in our food and the door rung, Miranda opened the apartment door and Logan and Eugene came in. I grinned and Miranda hugged them both. I jumped up and hugged Eugene, I gave Logan a smile and they sat down to eat with us.

"So Katie, Eugene told me, after nudging him for information, that your patron is my mother?" Logan asked, I nodded.

"Both me and Miranda, she looks over us and helps us when needed, she's a great friend and is always there for us, that's why we love her, not just because she's the goddess of love" I joked, earning a few smiles. When we finished we went to the living room and I sat next to Travis, my head on his shoulder.

"You know, I've wanted to date you forever, now I'm almost jumping with glee" Travis whispered to me. I smiled back up at him.

"I'm really happy too" I told him. "Do you know how long Chiron would let you stay?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Just until the twenty seventh, so five days, since it's the twenty second" He told me, I lost my smile.

"Only five days?" he nodded.

"I'll stay in the guest room, it still has some of my things, I saw you sleeping there, love me so much you have to sleep in my bed?" he smirked.

"Yes" I replied. His grin fell and his eyes got playful. "But that doesn't mean we're going to do it"

"Afriad to loose your virginity?" he teased. I made my face unreadable.

"You brother took that too" I replied. He made a disgusted face like imagining us doing it. I laughed at him.

Once everyone left we all went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

After Christmas, Travis and I got really close as a couple and Julia and Logan started a thing. Will and Miranda have done some flirting, but now Travis has to go back, everyone came with us, even Logan and Eugene.

"Travis, Eugene is starting a position at camp to help out and all of us are going too" I broke it to him after we all had a debate. Travis froze.

"Katie, you can't do that! The campers will try and hurt you, some even kill you!" He worried. I quickly kissed him.

"No, they won't, but, Miranda, do you think you could get us in, looks like someone's guarding" I asked my sister as we made our way up. She grinned.

"Of course, sorry about this Will" She said, he looked confused. Logan had an arm around Julia and her head was on his shoulder, I was just holding Travis's hand. Eugene was with Will as Miranda went to the guy at the tree, I guess something happened to the dragon.

Miranda went up to the guy and forced her mouth on his and made out with him as we went through. She stopped and winked at him then went in camp running behind us. It was night, so no one was out. We all walked to the big house.

I didn't feel right, I took out my daggers and turned around to face Connor. I pushed him against a tree and put a dagger at his neck.

"I thought you were dead, same with you" he told Miranda and I. it was raining so water was dripping from his curls.

"We've got that a lot, now go back to your cabin" I told him and removed the dagger. He quickly took out a sword and slashed down at me, One of my daggers caught it, the others had not noticed me turn around and were at the house. He kept slashing at me we backed up and I met all of them with my daggers.

"Connor, you know it wasn't me, why try to hurt me" I asked him.

"Because, If I can't let my anger out on my brother, I can do it on you" he responded and knocked my daggers out of my hand, I have to say, I was shocked, no one almost ever disarms me. He slashed down on me, I flipped over him and got my daggers from the tree he sent them in. I faced him and kicked his sword out of his hands.

"Why are you angry at Travis?" I asked him, in the same place we were in before, me with a dagger at his neck and him against a tree. He knew better then to try and kick me because I had my other dagger at his balls.

"I loved you and let you go and cheated on you, then my brother got you" he said.

"Well I loved you but you messed it up, now I found the guy who can make me happy, can't you see that?" I asked him, he sighed and looked down.

"Yes, I can" he said. "Katie, I'm sorry, for everything, I'll find someone else, but right now I need to fix things with my brother, I'll be at the big house" he said, then motioned with his hand to the dagger at his neck.

I put the dagger down and he still didn't move, I stood there, impatient.

"Katie, the one at my balls?" he questioned.

"Oh, sorry" I let the dagger down and he walked past me and to the big house. I stood there for a minute and then went to the Ares cabin. I knew everyone would probably be up in this cabin. I knocked on the door and Clarisse opened it.

"Katie, I thought you were dead" Clarisse eased. She was as nice as it got with her to me.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't contact you earlier, I would have huge-ass thorns stuck in my hand from Aphrodite, I just came to say, I didn't do anything, Alicia did it then charmspoke everyone into thinking I did it, please believe me" I begged. Her expression hardened.

"That fucking ass punk, she framed you!?" Clarisse bellowed, I nodded.

"Little Bitch, she's lucky she went to the insane hospital thing" Clarisse said. I nodded.

"Thanks, I have to get to the big house, bye Clarisse" I said as she shut the door. I ran to the big house and into the living room where everyone else was, Chiron was in wheelchair form.

"Ah, hello Katie, where have you been my dear?" he gave a big smile. I laughed and hugged him.

"I went to see Clarisse" I responded, not looking at Connor. It wasn't a lie, so I knew Chiron would buy it, he probably already guessed Connor tried to kill me.

"So I see we have Eugene back and two new campers" he eyed the couple.

"Julia, daughter of Hermes, she's 16, her boyfriend, Logan son of Aphrodite, prefers not to use his last name, he's 17" Miranda informed the old centaur.

"Well, Katie, Miranda, Eugene, you are welcome to stay in the big house, considering, that Eugene's a teacher here and Katie and Miranda are kind of not welcome in their own cabin, not by me, of course, but by their peers, Logan, wake up Piper and she'll give you a bed, Julia, go with Travis, he'll show you something in the Hermes cabin, Connor… go with Julia and Travis, I wish I could help out Miranda and Katie more, but the campers will not believe me, Alicia's curse is still going on, let's rest" Chiron said and rolled into his room, Eugene knew where to go and everything and my sister and I were right behind him.

"Katie, wake up, we're eating breakfast here and are going to surprise the head of cabins at the meeting right after breakfast" Miranda told me and I shot straight up and held Miranda with a dagger at her neck. When I saw who it was, I let it go and sat back down on my bed.

"Katie, what the hell was that?" Miranda asked me.

"I hate it when people wake me up, it's something I developed over the weeks, don't test me" I told her, we got ready and ate food with Eugene and Miranda and I entered the room to see everyone staring at us in shock except for Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Will, and Chiron. They all got up and came charging at us, Miranda held off half and I held the other. I was spinning my daggers around so much that I could hardly see them. I unarmed Piper, Jason, Lou Ellen, Leo, Kyle from Nemesis, Pollux, Una from Tyche, and Annabeth. I had all of their weapons in hand in a few minutes, Piper tried to Charmspeak me into giving them their weapons back and dying but I told her I spend to much time with her mother.

I turned to Miranda who had just gotten Percy's sword and kicked him down. She looked and me and flashed a grin. I laughed. She sat down next to Will in Annabeth's seat and I sat on Travis's lap, being the girlfriend I am. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I smiled back at him.

"Travis!" Annabeth squeaked. I turned towards Annabeth and Travis did the same.

"Huh?" he asked, pretending very well to be clueless.

"She's the enemy! She's trying to seduce you!" Piper yelled.

"My own girlfriend trying to seduce me, how horrible" Travis said in his best dramatic tone, some people around the room gasped at his relationship to the 'enemy'. I rolled my eyes and leaned back and put my head on his. Travis's curly hair was against the side of my face, he turned slightly.

"You know, I've heard more shocking things" He whispered to me. I gave him a small laugh.

Will, Miranda, and Chiron came over to us.

"You know, I thought it wouldn't be so shocking, I mean, come on, some people predicted it" Miranda said while standing in between Will and Chiron, everyone in the room was still in shock.

"It's taking a long time for them to absorb, we should just sit here and answer the questions when they're done" Chiron said. I nodded and went to Travis's ear closest to my face.

"What if we just started to make out randomly and they snapped out of it" I whispered. He grinned like it was exactly what he was thinking.

"That's what I was thinking" He whispered to me. I gave a small laugh and smiled at him. We sat there for a while.

"Gods, my feet have fallen asleep!" I said as I got up and sat in the empty chair next to Travis and moved it so I was right next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and Will was leaning on the wall while Connor was sitting on Travis's other side. Clarisse was picking at her knife. Miranda was talking about something with Will and Chiron was talking with them too.

"I think I'm going to take a bat nap" I said. I looked at Travis. "Can I?" I asked, motioning to his shoulder, he nodded and my head fell on him. I could fell his head on mine as I fell asleep. I was still aware of everything around me but also asleep, I usually sleep like this, unless I don't fell any threat. I felt something not far from my face, I opened my eyes and saw a knife at my nose. Travis had a sword at his face.

"You killed someone! Travis, why would you even want to go out with a murderer?" It was some girl from the Aphrodite cabin in my face and someone from Nike in Travis's.

"Trevor, what the fuck are you doing?" Will asked the Nike kid and then looked at the red head in front of me. "Anna, put it the hell down" Will finished.

Trevor and Anna obeyed him and put them down. I sighed.

"How long was I out?" I asked Chiron casually.

"Maybe thirty minutes" he responded. I nodded and looked back at Travis, he seemed groggy, I guess he fell asleep too. I grinned then pecked his lips.

"Wake up, they're still in shock" I told him, an inch from his face, his sky blue eyes looked into my grass ones and sighed, he leaned in and kissed me.

"Then we have time" He grinned and kissed my cheek. I turned back to the people not shocked. Will, Miranda, Chiron, and Connor were talking. I sighed and got up to talk with them. Travis came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So, Chiron, when do you think they're going to snap out of it?" Miranda asked the man.

"They most likely have, but are just thinking over everything, trying to puzzle it together" Chiron responded to her question. She nodded.

"Then they should be done soon, let's sit down" Will said. Travis nodded and I shrugged while my sister just sat down. I sat next to Travis and had my head on his shoulder. Miranda sat on my other side with Will next to her and Connor next to Travis. After a few minutes they snapped out of it.

"Chiron said we could ask any questions we wanted, right?" Annabeth said.

"Yes" I responded. She nodded, deep in thought.

"Where were you hiding?" she asked first. I smiled at Miranda.

"A few places, Rome, Savannah Georgia, a small German town in Michigan, Canada, Brazil, and Alaska" I rattled off. Annabeth suddenly had her laptop and was typing what we said. Piper asked us the next question.

"How did you get to all those places in so little time?" she asked.

"Your mother" I said, earning a chuckle from Travis. I turned to him and rolled my eyes, I had a small smile on my face.

"How did Travis find you?" Jason asked, sitting down across from Travis.

"I had a dream where it showed me him and he noticed me and grabbed on to me before I woke up and he came through to the living room we had" I answered.

"When did he find you?" Leo asked. I smirked.

"It's so nice to know you guys are so supportive of our relationship!" I fake squealed and then gave Travis and look, basically asking if I could answer it, he nodded.

"In the first week we ran away" I responded. Annabeth got up to try and jump on Travis but Clarisse pulled her down.

"Not the time, Princess" Clairsse growled, I gave the daughter of Ares a thankful smile, she nodded for me to continue.

"Okay, I've got a question, this German town does it have sausages? Because I love German sa-" Travis asked before Miranda pinched his arm.

"Yeah, I think they do have a shop there, Will, did you ever have a sausage from there, I heard from a woman in the pool that they were great, the best she's ever had?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, so what types do they have, I want to see if Aph can drop me off and I can get some-" I was cut off by Percy.

"Enough with the sausages, Chiron, how did you not know about this?" Percy asked. Chiron gave him a quizzical look.

"Who said I ever didn't know?" Chiron said. Annabeth's eyes got wide and she fell back into her chair. Percy looked at her and she looked ready to pass out.

"Chiron, you actually helped someone who murdered another person, out of all people, you would never do that!" Percy yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Gods you're dumb! I'm innocent, Alicia charmspoke you into believing that I killed her when she actually did it, you just said he would never help someone who murdered another, well he helped me! I didn't do a thing, just being framed!" I yelled at him, Travis and Will restrained me from kicking his ass. It didn't mean Percy could come right to my face and slap me.

"I don't believe you! Chiron, how could you fall for her story, you guys also!" Percy motioned to all the people who believed the truth. I tried to get away from the two holding me back, they pulled harder, I calmed my self down and made vines snake around Percy's feet, they crawled up to his waist.

"Katie stop!" Percy yelled.

"You don't see the truth! You accuse me! I don't see a reason to listen to you!" I screamed back. I made it crawl up around his hands, then stopping it at his neck. I kicked Will in the shin and Travis in the groin and walked right up to Percy. I was angry at him.

"You will never hit me again or touch me!" I yelled at him and punched him in the nose, I heard a nice crack and Miranda pulled me back while Piper, Leo, Jason, and the others tried to get to me back Miranda grew the vines so they couldn't get to me.

"Katie, calm down" Miranda ordered me. I took a deep breath and Travis came over to me, Will was sitting down and doing a little spell on his knee.

"Katie, as long as I'm here, he won't touch you, I'll talk him out of it, okay" He looked me in the eye, I nodded, I could take care of myself but it seemed to make him feel better. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss, it lasted a few seconds, but he seemed to put his protective feelings towards me in the kiss. I smiled to him and hugged him, he responded by hugging me tightly back.

"Awww" Piper cooed. She gasped and we all looked at her. "I can't believe mom did that to me" she said, the vine wall was still up but they weren't fighting it. Percy was still trapped in the middle, taking a nap and Annabeth was still sitting down.

"Someone should take her back to her cabin, she's had enough shock for one day, Leo, could you?" I asked him, he shrugged and grabbed Annabeth's arm and led her out of the room, I walked up to Percy, I tapped his ear. He woke up.

"I'm reducing the vines, be ready" I informed him and focused on the green snake like plants around us. Soon enough I heard Percy's feet hit the ground. Will came up and did a small spell on his nose.

"Okay, so here it goes, if Chiron would help me that means that I am innocent, even if it's Annabeth, he would never help a murderer!" I fumed, annoyed at them. Travis and Connor came over to me and calmed me down.

"Fine, we believe you, if Chiron does, we should" Percy sighed. The others seemed to notice that I didn't do a thing. "But we can't make our campers believe you, they were more convinced than we were" Percy finished. I became very, very angry. My face turned red and trough the windows you could see vines coming up.

"You know what? Fuck them! I don't give a shit, I'm going to travel to fucking world, I'll stay in touch with Travis, Connor, Chiron, Miranda, Logan, Julia, and Will but I'm not staying here trying to convince people the truth!" I yelled. I asked Aphrodite to flash me to a new place. I looked at Travis one last time before disappearing.

I was suddenly in a hotel room, a note fluttered down, I picked it up and read it.

"Katie, I've teleported you to Arizona for a few days, maybe four, then I'll relocate you, your clothes are in the drawers" I read aloud. There was a flash next to me.

"Hey Aph" I said, putting the note down on the side table. She sat down on the bed.

"Katie" Aph gave a perfect smile. "I have some extra time and I'm bored so I came to talk to you, Will will- Oh my gods, that's so funny, ahahhaahha- sorry, he'll remember the necklace and try and find you, the gods won't flash them, but they still can take a plane, so in your dreams, I'll be with you, you'll see all of them at different times of the day so you can still know what's going on, gods! There is so much drama! I love it!"

"I hate it, it's all because of your damn daughter! I just want to be with my friends and boyfriend!" I yelled. I fell on the bed face first next to her. "Will can find me if he wants, I don't care, I just want to be with my true friends, them!"


	9. Chapter 9

Aph sat on the couch in the big room we had, it had two beds and a pull out bed from the couch, she was magically painting her nails in a design that when you looked at them you would see the birds eye view of a rose, just closer up. I sighed as I paced around the room, bored.

"I've been here two days and I'm bored as shit" I sighed. Aph shrugged.

"Then let's move! How about we go to a nice old town in Virginia, Charleston" Aph told me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Aph, Charleston is in South Carolina" I told her, she shrugged.

"Whatever, come on let's go, it'd be lots of fun, I used to go there all the time, there was this one house that I met this man a General, super hot, man… our daughter went to camp for a while and met this nice boy from Apollo's cabin, they were murdered later on because of who her father was, I remember the funeral, it was at this older church in the town, it was sweet" Aph told me.

"Fine, sounds like fun" I responded. She smiled and teleported us to the town in South Carolina. I was in a big hotel room like the one before, it had two beds and a pull out bed from the couch, it had a balcony that over looked the ocean and showed me cars passing by.

"It's a pretty view" I said to no one since Aph had left me. I sighed and layed on my bed, I was suddenly tired and fell asleep almost instantly.

In my dream Aph was next to me and we were at camp, it showed me Will. He was changing into different clothes, I turned around and closed my eyes, I didn't want to see that. Aph gave a snap next to me, signaling he was good.

I turned around and he was playing with his necklace and it seemed to dawn on him what to do.

"Show me where Katie is" He muttered. The necklace became a little screen and it showed him a map of the world then it zeroed in on the U.S. then to South Carolina and a dot popped up showing Charleston. "Nice" he muttered. He ran out of his cabin into the night as chessy as it sounds and looked around.

He finally ran to the Hermes cabin and walked in. He was shirtless so it wasn't a shock that, since all the Hermes kids stay up later than everyone else, a few girls were staring at him, he walked over to Travis's bunk.

"Uh, Will, you're causing the girls in here to drool" Travis said. Will rolled his eyes and dragged Travis out of the cabin.

"I found her" Was all Will said before I woke up.

I looked around the room and Aph wasn't here with me like in the dream. I sighed and got up. I looked down because I don't remember changing my clothes. I had on only a oversized shirt.

"How the hell did this hap- Aph" I understood. I got up and put shorts on under my shirt and walked to the balcony. The should be coming right now, that was last night and Charleston isn't far away from NYC. They should be half way here by now. I sighed and went back in to get ready.

I wore shorts and a loose tank top. My hair was down and in it's curly/wavy style. I went back out to the balcony and sat on one of the comfy chairs. I looked next to me on the table. There was a white rose sitting on it. I picked it up and it showed me Travis.

He was in a car with Will, Miranda, Julia, and Logan. It looked like they were in the southern part of North Carolina. They were pretty close, I was guessing they would be here around two in the afternoon, knowing them. I continued to watch them.

Julia was sleeping on Logan's shoulder and he was playing with her curly dark brown hair. Travis was sitting shot-gun and kept looking out the window. Will was focused on the road and Miranda was growing and shrinking a plant.

"How long are we going to stay when we get there?" Miranda asked. She didn't take her eyes off the plant.

"As long as we want- that's what Chiron said" Travis told her also not taking his eyes off of the view outside. I put the rose down next to me and got up.

They were going to stay with me, I only had three beds. I looked back at the room. It was nice. I sighed and sat back down. I looked the road and got real bored, I picked up the rose and saw they were entering northern South Carolina. Julia was still asleep and Logan's head was on hers and he was asleep too.

Miranda, Will, and Travis were talking.

"Okay, okay, so if you could wear one color for the rest of your life what would it be?" Travis asked. "For me it would be blue, obviously"

"I'd have to say yellow or orange" Will said.

"Dark green" Miranda told them. I laughed. It was so typical of them.

"Hey, when do you guys think we're going to get there?" Travis asked.

"Around noon" Will responded. Travis looked like he got an idea.

"Will give me the necklace, maybe we could see what she's doing" Travis said. Will shrugged and with one hand took his necklace off and handed it to Travis. He asked it to show me and it didn't. I laughed. I ran to the bathroom with a Drachma and tossed it in the running shower. It showed me the view from half the windshield.

"'Sup guys" I told them. Travis jumped then sighed.

"Gods Katie! Hey, we were just-" he started.

"You got the rose again didn't you, did he give it to you?" Miranda asked. Travis frowned.

"Travis, don't get jealous, it was just Eros, he's kind of like Aph's delivery man, but no, he didn't, it just appeared next to me on the balcony of my hotel room" I told her.

"Hey, you don't mind if we stay with you, do you?" Will asked, I shook my head.

"I only have two other beds besides mine, do you have enough to get another room?" I asked them. Travis went through his bag.

"Yep!" He said, happy to see his girlfriend.

"Good, guys in one room, girls in the other, I'll make sure the room attached stays open" I told him. He nodded.

"Great, what hotel?" Will asked. I told them the hotel I was staying at and the room. They said they were almost there, I looked at the clock, it was ten forty-five.

"How fast are you driving?!" I exclaimed.

"Um… a little above the limit" Will said. I rolled my eyes.

"Little above the limit my ass, we're going like 20 above the limit, man, we're going like 95!" Travis yelled.

"Calm the fuck down!" I yelled at him. He stared at me.

"You know, you're super hot when your yelling, couldn't we just get one room and we could sleep in the same bed" he suggested.

"No" I told him.

"But-"

"No"

"Will, we have to get there quick, I need to make out with her bad"

"Too much info!" Logan yelled from the back, I laughed with everyone else.

"Gotta go, we're almost there, see ya Kates" Will said.

"Bye Will, Travis, Miranda, Logan, and Julia" I told them. I put a hand through the message.

I went back out to the balcony and sat down, next to me was a strawberry smoothie. I smiled and took it, I began to drink from the straw, it had a small umbrella out of it.

I sat down on the chair and looked at the people sitting in the ocean. There were even people surfing. I smiled and new what I should do, I grabbed a swim suit and went in the bathroom with a large shirt as a cover up.

I came out and sat down on the chair and drank some more of the smoothie. I picked up the rose. It showed them getting the room next to me. I smiled and unlocked the door next to my room and walked in. I picked up their pen and wrote a note for them.

_Going to the beach, meet me in my room, door's unlocked ~Katie_

I went back to my room and sat back down in my comfy chair I've become so accustomed to. I wasn't even half-way done with my smoothie when Julia and Miranda came through the door. They ran to me.

"Hey" We hugged. Julia sat on the couch and Miranda the bed.

"Where'd you get the smoothie?" Julia asked.

"Aph, here, there's probably an unlimited supply in the mini fridge, can you believe how hot it is here for the coldest month of the year?" I asked them. They nodded.

"It's like 80 out, the guys found your note and are probably already changed, I'm going to, I'll be back" she did an impression of Arnold.

The guys came through the door just as she shut it. Travis ran to me and attached his lips to mine, I responded and we parted.

"Smoothies are in the mini fridge huh?" he smirked. I laughed and nodded.

"Hey" Logan gave Julia a peck on the lips as he grabbed a smoothie and sat next to her. Will layed down on Miranda's bed and turned to TV on. He flipped it to some TV show. The guys all were changed into their suits, Travis and I were sitting on my bed.

Miranda came out in a white and lime green bikini and sat next to a drooling Will. She laughed at him. Then slapped his face.

"What the hell man!?" was his first instinct. I laughed along with Miranda.

"I'm going to change" Julia got up and walked to the bathroom. Logan sighed.

"Gods, she's amazing" he whispered. Travis and I were the only ones who heard so we laughed. After Julia came out we went down to the beach and there weren't many people there do we were happy. Julia and Logan went out first and were splashing each other. I laughed. Will was renting a surf board and so was Travis and me.

"Miranda, what are you going to do?" I called to her. She shrugged.

"Tan" she said, I rolled my eyes. We surfed for a while and once Travis and I got out we raced back to the sand and he won, being a son of Hermes.

All of us never went back to camp, we traveled around the world and had fun experiences together, when we were needed at camp for some reason we would come.

_ Fin_


End file.
